


When the Sun Goes Down

by vermilion_aura



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Erotica, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Content Involving Teenagers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermilion_aura/pseuds/vermilion_aura
Summary: It was finally the school trip in Hawaii, and your boyfriend decides to start it off with some fun in your room.Sequel toYou're the One.Akira KurusuxReader
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	When the Sun Goes Down

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot ended up coming out of the blue after I started playing _Persona 5 Strikers_ on my Switch. Considering I did get a couple requests to write something for the Hawaii trip, and after putting it off for as long as I have, I decided to finally deliver on it. I hope you guys enjoy it!

You were greeted to the sweet scent of plumeria and hibiscus flowers when you walked through the door of your hotel room. You spent the morning swimming, scuba diving and checking out the coral reefs and fish, and your afternoon was spent checking out tourist hot spots and shopping. Now that you were finally back in your room, you were due for a nice dip in the vast, jacuzzi tub that you saw in the bathroom when you checked out the room earlier in the day. The faint, salty scent of the ocean still lingered on your person, and if you didn’t freshen up tonight, you would be smelling like a fresh fish out of the ocean in the morning.

Just as you set your shopping bags down on the floor, your phone pinged, signaling a new text message. Your amethyst eyes stole a glance at who was texting you, and you felt your heart skip a beat when you saw that it was your boyfriend.

_How is my sexy kitten doing now that we’re in Hawaii?_

Your cheeks grew warm; it was a good thing he wasn’t in the room with you, for if he saw your expression, he would have teased you nonstop. Nonetheless, you couldn’t help the smile that formed on your lips as you texted him back.

_I was doing good. Now that you’re talking to me, I’m doing much better._

Thoughts that were definitely inappropriate for academics began playing throughout your mind. His hands caressing every inch of your delicate form, his lips leaving marks on your pale-colored skin, his slate eyes boring into your amethyst orbs with both love and lust as he had his wicked way with you…

You let out the breath you didn’t realize you had been holding until now as your hand clenched into a fist. A familiar tingling began to form between your legs, and combined with the feeling of the ocean water that was still lingering, your senses in combination with those naughty fantasies went into overdrive.

_Really now? I’m sure you would feel even more better if I was with you, my dearest. The many things I could do to you on these king-sized beds._

Your face was about as hot as an inferno, and despite not being able to see them, you were sure your cheeks were about as red as a tomato.

_If you’d like, I could demonstrate for you. I really have nothing better to do right now._

You were tempted by the offer, but you needed to have your bath and rid yourself of the ocean smell first. You were just about to message him when you heard a couple of taps on the door. Your heart stopped dead in its tracks; was he really standing at your door right now?

Taking a deep breath, you approached the door and pulled it slowly. Right then and there, you had instant heart failure when you saw him standing there. With his open, white buttoned shirt, black t-shirt, and jeans, he was someone you would have no objection gawking at.

“Akira-kun, this is quite a surprise,” you manage to say without your voice cracking from the sudden shock.

“May I come in, kitten?”

You stepped aside and opened the door a little wider, and he walked in. You shut the door, and upon hearing it click, you turned around, taking notice of how his slate gaze roved your body. You were still in your swimsuit, having taken one final swim in the ocean before you returned to the hotel, but you were also wearing a kimono-like cover up that was opened down the middle.

“Did you swim?” he asked.

“Yes,” you replied. “I was going to take a bath when you showed up at my door.”

He stole a glance to his right at the bathroom, taking notice of the jacuzzi tub.

“Would you mind if I join you? I’ve been dying to touch you ever since we arrived, and washing you up is a very enticing thought.”

Your heart was pounding madly in your chest, a part of it out of anxiety, but mostly out of excitement. As a result, you were unable to speak. Taking notice of your expression, Akira closed the distance between the both of you and reached out to stroke your flushed cheek.

“There’s no need to be shy, kitten. It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before. You remember back in Leblanc a few weeks ago?”

You leaned back against the wall behind you as the memory played in your mind. You were the one to initiate it that evening, and he happily and boldly went along with it, unable to wait until this trip. He called it a “sweetener” until the trip finally came, and now that you were here, you could only imagine what all he had in store in the remaining time you had on this trip.

“Get in the bathroom and prepare that bath, kitten. We’re about to have some fun.”

He then reached for the hem of both shirts he was wearing and pulled them over his head, tossing them to the floor. Your breath hitched at the sight of his muscular chest and abs. He then reached for your kimono cover up, pushing it off your shoulders and allowing himself a look at your swimsuit. It was a two-piece bikini that tied in the back, and the bottoms were tied at the sides, giving him a nice view of your hips. The triangle-shaped push up bikini was smug around your chest, making your breasts more tempting for his hands and mouth to claim.

The next thing you knew, his left hand was pressed against the wall, preventing you from leaving. His other hand found your leg, bringing it up to his waist, which you wrapped around without second thought. His palm continued a trail up your thigh and stopped at your waist, securing you as he crushed his lips to yours in a hungry kiss. You let out a low moan that he swallowed, your hands finding the back of his head and tangling in his short, unruly ebony locks. His tongue danced with yours, savoring the sweet taste of your mouth as he deepened the kiss to the point of bruising your lips.

He had to force himself to break the kiss so he could lavish your sweet neck with kisses and give you some time to breathe. Your heavy breathing mixed with your low moans as he kissed and sucked your throat, making your insides boil with desire.

“A-Akira-kun…”

The breathy, yet shaky sigh of his name leaving your lips made him suck your already throbbing pulse as hard as he possibly could. He wanted to rip your bikini off and take you in full, but he wanted to take this bath with you. Begrudgingly, he pulled himself away from your neck and picked you up by the hips, and you wrapped your legs around his waist and wrapped your arms around his neck to secure yourself as he carried you into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him.

“I have this room to myself thanks to the odd number of the student body. We don’t need to worry about anyone coming in unexpectedly,” you stated.

“Better to be safe than sorry, my dear kitten,” he purred. “Why don’t you start setting that bath up, we’ll get in together and I’ll wash you up.”

You didn’t miss the hint of lust in his tone as he set you down on your feet. You turned around and approached the tub, leaning over and reaching for the tap to turn on the faucet. You adjusted the temperature until it was lukewarm, and during that process, you decided to shake your hips to give him a reason to gawk at your bottom. In response, he gave you a good smack on the ass, which was soon followed by a hard squeeze, causing you to let out a small yelp of surprise.

“If you’re going to tease me like that, I guess I’ll have to teach you a little lesson when we get in the water, kitten,” he whispered in her ear.

It didn’t take long for the tub to fill, and when it hit past the halfway point, Akira reached for the strings that held your bikini top in place and pulled, the tiny fabric falling to the floor. His palms caressed their way down your back, stroking your skin as he found the strings to your bikini bottom and pulled them loose. Your breath hitched when they fell to the floor, and his hands stroked your sides, taking in the smoothness of your skin.

Taking a deep breath to steady yourself, you reached behind you, smiling slightly when you felt the cool metal of his belt buckle and proceeded to skillfully undo his belt without looking.

“Look at you, kitten. I beg to wonder how you’ve gotten so skilled with your hands.”

The smile on your lips widened as you loosened the button and pulled down the zipper before pulling your hands away and giving him a smug look from over your shoulder.

“You do the rest, love. I’ll be waiting in the bath.”

The look on his face was priceless and well worth it, and you quickly turned away to hide and muffle the giggle that escaped your lips as you stepped into the tub and sat down, slowly relaxing as your body became accustomed to the warm water.

“You better brace yourself, my darling kitten.”

You didn’t miss the boldness in his voice as deft hands made quick work of his pants and boxers, freeing his strained, hardened length from confinement. You bit your bottom lip to restrain a moan of satisfaction at the sight, watching as he stepped into the filled tub and reached for the valves to shut off the water once the tub was filled. You jumped slightly when you felt his hand stroke your side tenderly from under the water, but you stayed still as he reached for the bar of soap lying on the side, lathered it in his hands and began to soap you up.

He started with your back, taking his time stroking your skin while also scrubbing and washing you. You couldn’t help the few low moans that escaped your lips, and you heard him chuckle. His hands then roamed to your bare breasts, kneading the voluptuous swells and teasingly twisting your hardened nipples while also lathering them. On impulse, you arched into his touch and leaned back, resting the back of your head against the crook of his shoulder.

“Eager for me, aren’t you?”

He planted a series of kisses on your exposed neck as his hands scooped up some water and poured it over your breasts. He gave them another knead and twisted your nipples before pulling his lips away from you.

“Turn around and get on my lap, kitten.”

With a nod, you complied and turned around, spreading your legs under the water and straddling him. You felt the tip of him twitching at your entrance as you wrapped your soaked arms around his neck, your amethyst eyes gazing into his slate orbs. Akira kissed your lips hungrily, placing his palms on your back to keep you steady. His lips then began a kissing trail from your lips, going down your neck and finding the swell of your breast. Your fingers tangled in his hair again, tugging slightly as his lips lavished your breast and his tongue lapped the water on your skin.

“Akira-kun-”

“Say you want it, kitten. I want to hear you say it.”

Your deep breaths did very little in clearing the fog of lust clouding your mind. You were quiet for a brief moment, and only when he nibbled on your breast did you finally find your voice.

“Fuck me, Akira-kun. I want you to fuck me right now.”

The delinquent Phantom Thief raised your hips for a split second before lowering them onto his hardened length, piercing your entrance to your core. You couldn’t contain the gasp that flooded the perimeter of the bathroom as he slid into you, and the two of you began moving in sync with each other. The water splashed around the both of you while his lips and tongue lavished your soaked breasts and nipples, and you clung to his shoulders, anchoring your fingertips into his skin. He pounded hard into you, the euphoria rushing through your veins as your walls tightened around him, and you let out a loud moan as you convulsed around him. He came not long after, his seed filling you while he sucked hard on your perked nipple.

You fell forward, resting your brow on the top of his head as you began to relax.

“The bath has gotten cold, Akira-kun. We better get the hell out before we both catch a cold,” you suggested.

You let out a yelp of surprise when he stood up from the tub, the chill of the evening racking your soaked spine. You kept your legs wrapped around his waist as he stepped out of the tub.

“Now it’s time for some fun on that bed, kitten.”

You gasped when he threw you down on the king-sized mattress and pinned you down with his body.

“We’re in Hawaii, we’re only getting started, and the night is still young. I’m sure there’s spots with plenty of trees that I could fuck you under the cover of. I’ll have to give it some thought while we’re here.”

Not only was this going to be a long evening, it was also going to be a long few days in Hawaii.

**Author's Note:**

> I think that will conclude this tale of projects since _Love is Strange_ a few years back. It has been quite the ride, and honestly, I enjoyed it. Other than _Beauty Slept in Sodom_ , I'm not sure as to what else I'll be working on. I already know that I want to write more _Ikemen Vampire_ and _Persona 5_ one shots. I just need to conjure up more ideas. We'll see how that goes. Keep an eye out, and check back!


End file.
